moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aimbelma Hightower
Lord '''Aimbelma Hightower '''born on 30 September 11 L.C and is one of the last remaining of the Noble House of Hightower, a house formerly aligned with the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Sir Hightower was serving as a Knight of the Silver Hand in the Alterac Chapter, known as The Citrine Eagle. History: Early Life: Aimbelma was born to the Hightower family, born to his mother Beth and his Father Julian Hightower. He grew with his cousins, Bethany, Aurious, Auron, Andrew,Zanian Hightower. But when he reached the age of nine his father announced that they'd be leaving Stratholme and venturing for a place to grab some land and start a new life, he never knew why his father decided to leave. A couple days after his side of Hightower left, Arthas attacked purging Stratholme. After Stratholme: His family was shocked by the news that Stratholme was destroyed but the news of who attacked it wouldn't reach them till later on. Aimbelma's father found Arthas and volunteered them to go on the expedition to Northrend. Once they reached Northrend Aimbelma heard some soldiers talking about what happened in Stratholme and told his family. At the cover of nightfall they slipped out Arthas' camp and they wandered around the wastes of Dragonblight eventually leading them towards Grizzly Hills and Howling Fjord. His father and the men of the family fought tooth and nail for a small piece of land. That small piece of land is where they built Arcea Keep. Fall of Acrea: Once Aimbelma was twenty he was a seasoned warrior, fighting undead, Vrykul, and just random animals that started to attack the keep. He was living the happy life until things took a turn for the worse. After he came back from helping a neighboring port town he found his Father and his adopted sister arguing like they do for most the day. During the night as Aimbelma was getting some sleep he heard his Father yell, "What are you doing, stop!" He ran faster than his legs could keep up falling on the last step. As he stumbled up and made his way to the throne room he saw his sister stabbing his Father along with his mother Beth. Full of rage Aimbelma charged towards her strangling her and killing her. He held both parents in his arms as they died, His father gasped out his last words, "Aimbelma my beautiful boy. Do not shed a tear for us, the light will guide us to a better places..." he died shortly after. Aspirant Hightower: Aimbelma never really believed in a higher power, after his parents died Acrea and the rest of the Hightowers did as well, leaving him to be the last. (Besides Bethany but he doesn't know that yet.) He left Acrea in ruins, soon he traveled to Stormwind City there he became a drunk and a thief. One day as Aimbelma was getting into his afternoon bar fight; a Paladin by the name of Sir Turalius Valmoore. Turalius got in the middle of Aimbelma's bar fight and ended up getting involved by breaking it up. After the fight he took Aimbelma to the side and spoke to him, "Boy. Do you have a deathwish?" Aimbelma replied, "Actually. I do." Turalius and Aimbelma talked over a couple drinks and the whole story was told to Turalius. After a hour or so of talking they started speaking about the light, Turalius spoke of the light as a force that connects everyone and everything. "Tis the creator of life and the path of Destiny." Aimbelma became interested with what Turalius said. After weeks of meeting up and being taught about the light, Aimbelma expressed his wishes towards Turalius that he'd be a Paladin of the Light as well. Turalius agreed and began teaching him the ways of the light along with the three virtues. After he passed all of his tests he became a squire and well things went on from there. Burning Crusade: Aimbelma wasn't there at the opening of the Dark portal, nor was his master Turalius. He was busy training in the ways of the light and such. Though half-way through him and Turalius did end up going into the battle at the Black Temple didn't fight in it of course! Just guard duty, keeping people safe and driving Demons back and killing a few. After the announcement that the Temple had fallen and the betrayer was killed he was sent back to Stormwind to await further orders. Wrath of the Lich King: Once the undead virus (opening event) started spreading Turalius took Aimbelma into his house, there he met Aldaren Valmoore. After days of hiding away to avoid infection the king announced that an campaign to Northrend to defend the rest of the world and attack the scourge. Turalius took his squire Aimbelma with him to Northrend, they both joined the Argent Crusade to defend the areas key for the Crusade's victory within Northrend. During the last days of the fighting in Northrend, Aimbelma, Aldaren and Turalius helped with the assault on the citadel defending the entrance way of it. Shortly after the Crusade's purpose was filled Aimbelma was knighted becoming Sir Aimbelma Hightower the Patient. The Sundering (Cata) WIP)) Panda land wip)) Warlords of Draenor WIP too)) Legion Wip)) Equipment: The Eagle of Lordaeron's Mace. Aimbelma wields the Mace of Sir Turalius Valmoore the Eagle of Lordaeron, it is enchanted and empowered with the holy power dealing more damage to the undead and corrupted enemies. Tabard of the Silver Hand. Being a Knight with in The Citrine Eagle, he wears a Silver Hand tabard. Three Rings: There are three rings on his right hand, one bares the crest of Hightower and it was a gift from his cousin BethanyAleria Hightower , the second is House Valmoore this one was also a gift from his Brother Aldaren, the last is his Father's lord ring. Aimbelma took this ring off his dead father as a reminder of his family. Crest of Hightower: The rings were ordered to be made by Bethany, she had them made within the forges of Ironforge and enchanted with magic empowered gems to increase certain attributes of the wearer. This ring is enchanted to increase the wielders health and increase strength slightly. Crest of Valmoore: Decades ago the Lord Maxwell Drathwyn ordered a blacksmith to create seven rings of legendary power. Within each ring is a gem engraved with the sigil of House Valormoore. With the power of wizards and priests, the ring was imbued with arcane and the light. After they were made, Maxwell noticed it's power was too great and ordered them to be scattered across Azeroth This ring is also been enchanted to help the wielder channel his holy energy into and Paladin spell he or she casts. Father's lord ring: Aimbelma took this ring off his dead father's body as a reminder of what he lost in the past. His Father's ring is also enchanted to decrease damage taken and increase a healing effect. Companions: Morrow Hightower: This is Aimbelma's best friend a cat..Morrow has been with Aimbelma since the beginning of his life, at the age of five Aimbelma found Morrow being attacked and beaten up by some older children. Once Aimbelma confronted these hooligans they laughed and continued to abuse the poor kitten. Aimbelma then jumped in the way acting as a shield for Morrow taking hit after hit. They've been together since then and through tuff times. Morrow is a very old cat and can be seen sleeping on Aimbelma's head or on his lap if his is sitting. Brief history of House of Hightower: The Hightower family was founded in the year 378 by the King's Calender. Although not a particularly old family, the Hightower noble family played a role in many major conflicts in human history. They Hightower family originated in the city of Stratholme and joined the Lordaeron Alliance in order to keep from any unecessary conflicts. Their original words were "The Few, The Proud" until the pleged their fealty to the kings and queens of Lordaeron. At that time, their words changed to "We, the Few, Protect". Their words would change once again in the year 621 by the King's Calender by Aurious Hightower to "Esarus Thar No'Darador", an archaic human saying that means "By Blood and Honor We Serve", characteristic of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Category:Characters Category:House of Hightower Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Knights Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Alterac Silver Hand Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:House of Blackmoore Category:Paladins Category:The Crimson Lions Category:Lordaeronian Category:Human